familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jefferson County, Ohio
| founded date = | seat wl = Steubenville | largest city = Steubenville | area_total_sq_mi = 411 | area_total_km2 = 1064 | area_land_sq_mi = 410 | area_land_km2 = 1061 | area_water_sq_mi = 1 | area_water_km2 = 3 | area percentage = 0.31% | census yr = 2000 | pop = 73894 | density_sq_mi = 180 | density_km2 = 70 | time zone = Eastern | UTC offset = -5 | DST offset = -4 | footnotes = | web = www.jeffersoncountyoh.com | named for = Thomas Jefferson }} Jefferson County is a county located in the state of Ohio. As of 2000, the population was 73,894. Its county seat is Steubenville and is named for Thomas Jefferson, who was at the time Vice President. Jefferson County is part of the Weirton-Steubenville, WV-OH Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Jefferson County was named for Thomas Jefferson, author of the Declaration of Independence, Secretary of State, and Vice President of the United States at the time of the County’s creation. It was organized on July 29, 1797 by proclamation of Governor Arthur St. Clair, six years before Ohio was granted statehood. In 1786, the United States built Fort Steuben to protect the government surveyors mapping the land west of the Ohio River. When the surveyors completed their task a few years later, the fort was abandoned. In the meantime, settlers had built homes around the fort; they named their settlement La Belle. When the County was created in 1797, La Belle was selected as the County seat. The town was subsequently renamed Steubenville, in honor of the abandoned fort. During the first half of the nineteenth century, Jefferson County attracted a number of pioneers who were looking for a better life in the newly developing lands west of the Ohio River. Included in those brave souls were a large number of American Revolution war veterans, as well as several groups of Quakers. For example, the villages of Mt. Pleasant and Smithfield were founded by Quakers, which became early centers for abolitionist activity. During the first half of the nineteenth century, Steubenville was primarily a port town, and the rest of the county was small villages and farms. However, in 1856, Frazier, Kilgore and Company erected a rolling mill (the forerunner of steel mills) and the Steubenville Coal and Mining Company sank a coal shaft, resulting in Jefferson County becoming one of the leading centers of the new Industrial Revolution. Jefferson County is a virtual treasure trove for history and genealogy researchers. It has over seventy pioneer cemeteries, the oldest Quaker meeting house west of the Ohio River, well preserved sites on the Underground Railroad, and the old Fort Steuben has been completely rebuilt as a public historic site and museum. Several of the towns and villages have formed historical societies, dedicated to preserving local history. Click here to visit the Jefferson County Chapter of the Ohio Genealogical Society's WebsiteJefferson County Chapter of the Ohio Genealogical Society Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of . is land and (0.31%) is water. Adjacent counties *Columbiana County (north) *Hancock County, West Virginia (northeast) *Brooke County, West Virginia (east) *Ohio County, West Virginia (southeast) *Belmont County (south) *Harrison County (southwest) *Carroll County (northwest) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 73,894 people, 30,417 households, and 20,592 families residing in the county. The population density was 180 people per square mile (70/km²). There were 33,291 housing units at an average density of 81 per square mile (31/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 92.49% White, 5.68% Black or African American, 0.20% Native American, 0.33% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.25% from other races, and 1.03% from two or more races. 0.62% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 96.5% spoke English, 1.1% Spanish and 1.0% Italian as their first language. There were 30,417 households out of which 26.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.30% were married couples living together, 11.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.30% were non-families. 28.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.36 and the average family size was 2.88. In the county, the population was spread out with 21.40% under the age of 18, 8.50% from 18 to 24, 25.60% from 25 to 44, 25.90% from 45 to 64, and 18.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 91.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,853, and the median income for a family was $38,807. Males had a median income of $35,785 versus $20,375 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,476. About 11.40% of families and 15.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.30% of those under age 18 and 8.90% of those age 65 or over. Government .]] Commissioners: Thomas Graham, Ph.D, Dave Maple, and Adam Scurti Prosecutor: Thomas Straus Sheriff: Fred Abdalla Auditor: Patrick J. Marshall Treasurer: Raymond M. Agresta Engineer: James Branagan Judges of the Court of Common Pleas: Hon. Joseph J. Bruzzese Jr, Hon. David E. Henderson Probate Court: Hon. Samuel W. Kerr Clerk of Courts: John A. Corrigan Health Commissioner: Frank J. Petrola, M.D. Director, Board of Elections: Diane M. Gribble Director, Job and Family Services: Nicholas Balakos Director, Progress Alliance: Thomas Bayuzik Communities Cities *Steubenville *Toronto Villages Townships Unincorporated communities See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Jefferson County, Ohio References External links *County website Category:Established in 1797 Category:Counties of Ohio Category:Jefferson County, Ohio Category:Ohio River counties Category:Weirton–Steubenville metropolitan area